


[Vid] Born to Love You

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: River was not born to love the Doctor, but she was raised to murder him and isn't that basically the same thing when you get right down to it?





	[Vid] Born to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Song is the Queen version of "Born to Love You"


End file.
